


Up To No Good

by WhoKilledBambi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKilledBambi/pseuds/WhoKilledBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa don't get along very well at all. They're enemies really. Enemies that end up kissing. Enemies that end up kissing and try to hide it from their very nosy friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Super silly thing that I started around Christmas time and finished instead of doing homework. Enjoy :D

 

The rivalry existed since their first days at Hogwarts. It was almost petty, really. No one seemed to properly recall why Lexa hated Clarke and why Clarke hated Lexa, and when asked, most people had completely different stories or opinions. It was almost petty, certainly considering how their groups of friends seemed to mesh. It wasn't house rivalries either.

Things always got more tense around the Christmas holidays as well. With free reign of the almost empty school, and both Clarke and Lexa as usuals, amongst another handful of usuals who either opted to stay at Hogwarts or had no choice on the matter every year during the holidays, it was easier to bump shoulders and clash in the dinner hall or outside of it.

Things weren't going very well for Clarke for the past few weeks either. It was easy to blame Lexa for it as well.

 

...

 

It started early December when Octavia announced she'd be dropping Potions class. Clarke was extremely happy for her friend, who had gotten an early acceptance letter from the Holyhead Harpies, and thus had dropped all unnecessary classes so that she could start an insane training regimen.

Unfortunately for Clarke, Octavia had been her partner for the class. Which meant that Slughorn, ever eager to make things fair for all of his students (certainly his favourites), very happily partnered her up with the only other person who was partnerless.

“Two of my best students working together,” he had said happily, clapping his hands together and nodding, as Clarke moved her stuff to the open seat beside Lexa. “It's a match made in heaven!”

Raven, of course, took this moment to let out a ridiculous cackle and didn't bother trying to cover it up. She was Slughorn's favourite, in fact, she was most of the teacher's favourites, and she made sure to get away with everything she could.

And after that Potions class, everything in that class became ten times more frustrating.

“How the hell did  _ that  _ get into Hufflepuff?!” Clarke complained to Raven later that December, on their way from their class to the dining hall. She motioned towards the other side of the Great Hall where Lexa was talking with her stepsister and her best friend.

“Clarke!” Raven reprimanded, “as much as I live off your saltiness, this has to be the hundredth complaint I've heard today. And it's not even 4!”

“Sorry,” Clarke sighed, “but you saw how she was like in class today.”

Raven laughed, before waving Octavia over. The three made their way into the dining hall, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, a few of Raven's housemates scoffing at the presence of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin at their table.

“Hey, Rae, Hey Clarke,” Octavia greeted, pausing to place food on the plate in front of her. “How's Potions, Clarke?”

“Seriously, O!?” Raven scoffs, “I just told her to stop complaining about that!”

Octavia shrugs, waving to her brother who was standing with Murphy and Monty across the dining hall near the Hufflepuff table.

“How's training going?” Raven asked, trying to keep Clarke off topic of the now awful potions class.

“Pretty ok. The guy I'm training with is hardcore. He's in Bellamy's year.” Octavia explained, through mouthfuls. “Super cute.” She added, stuffing a piece of potato into her mouth.

They were interrupted as two girls headed over.

“Raven, Clarke,” Anya greeted, with Lexa beside her, scowling. “We've got prefect duty this weekend for Hogsmeade, Clarke.” Anya pointed out. “Throughout the holidays as well, since we're the only prefects staying here.”

“Of course McGonagall would set us up for the weekend as well,” Clarke complained, sighing.

Anya simply shrugged and waved goodbye.

“She hates me, doesn't she?” Octavia asked, motioning towards Anya, who was leaving to sit with Lexa at the Hufflepuff table. Students cleared out of their way as they sat, and the younger students kept a good distance away from them.

“Who, Anya?” Raven asked, looking from the Slytherin student to the Gryffindor sitting next to her. “You're crushing on her brother. She's just being protective.”

“Wait, what?” Octavia asked. “Lincoln and her are siblings?” Octavia almost shouted, clearly confused as how the handsome Hufflepuff Quidditch player and Clarke's awful sarcastic roommate are siblings.

“Stepsiblings technically.” Raven explained, “frankly, I'm surprised your brother didn't tell you. Or Clarke, for that matter.”

“Don't blame this one on me,” Clarke rebutes, “you're the one that hates her, not the other way around.”

“No, Clarke,” Octavia argued back, “I'm not you and Lexa.”

“Kay, you two,” Raven shouted, “enough of this.”

The silence loomed over the table for moments before Octavia turned back to Clarke.

“So, what do you know about him?”

...

 

As the holidays got closer the school got emptier. And with no classes, and most of her friends still here, Clarke got free range of the school. She stayed up late patrolling with Anya, where they usually just snuck into the kitchen for snacks and threw snowballs at students they found roaming the hallways after curfew. She made blanket forts with Raven in the Ravenclaw dorm (it was the best choice, since there were so few Ravenclaws left, and most were afraid of Clarke or Raven or both of them). She watched Octavia train with Lincoln, and sat through Bellamy's complaining, as they shared hot chocolate and threw snowballs at Raven.

In fact, the holidays were going great. Lexa would avoid her and she would avoid Lexa. On days that Clarke hung out with Anya, Lexa would be somewhere else, with Lincoln or Gustus or Raven. They'd alternate their friends around, almost like parents with joint custody. They'd simply avoid each other in the hall when they could, being as amiable as possible whenever whomever wanted to chat with whoever else.

The holidays were going great until something happened to change all of that. Maybe even make them better....

It started after two days after Christmas. Most of the holiday decorations were still up, and Clarke knew it be a few days before Flitwick or McGonagall would be seen taking them down, and she knew her and Anya and Raven probably, would be asked to help as well. Octavia would probably get out of it.

It was late that evening, and Anya was going to be hanging out with Raven in the Ravenclaw dorm, Octavia was in the library with Lincoln and Clarke had an evening planned out with her book and her bed. But Lexa had to come and ruin that completely.

Lexa seemed to be in a rush when both girl collided into each other right at the steps heading towards the hall.

“I'm sorry,” Clarke rushed to say, as she picked up the books Lexa had dropped.

“No, it's my fault,” Lexa replied before realizing it was Clarke, and changing her neutral face to one of distaste.

“Right, here,” Clarke handed the books back rather forcefully, and without any other form of apology or goodbye, headed left towards her dorm. Or she tried. It seemed every step she tried to take took her no where.

“What the fuck, Lexa?” Clarke shouted, glaring back at the other girl, who seemed to be trying with no avail to head up the staircase.

“This isn't my fault Clarke,” Lexa sighed, “you're the one whose magic is uncontrollable.”

“That hasn't happened since first year,” Clarke said, adding a “you fucking twat” under her breath.

“Hey ladies,” a voice interrupted their arguing. Anya was smirking from down the hall, approaching them with a confident swagger that both Lexa and Clarke knew to mean no good. “This is amusing.”

“What the fuck is going on Anya?” Lexa asked, not able to step outside the seemingly invisible force field that had forced her and Clarke together.

“Look up,” Anya suggested.

And there it was. The cause of Lexa and Clarke's current situation. One of those stupid magical mistletoes. Those stupid Weasley Wizard Wheezes one that forced you and whomever else to be stuck under one until you kissed. It was really clever magic, but it seemed like a curse for the two who were currently stuck dealing with it.

“Let me know how you guys get out of this one,” Anya winked, passing both of them on the staircase, laughing as she got further and further away.

“Anya!” Lexa shouted after her, but the girl had vanished.

“You know this is all your fault,” Clarke sighed, crossing her arms and glaring at the girl. “If you were more careful. You shouldn't be running in the halls anyways. I should write you up. I'm a prefect.”

“Griffin!” Lexa begged. “Would you just shut up!”

“Right, sorry.” Clarke eyed the girl beside her, staring at her face, her sweater, and then to the empty hallway.

“Got any ideas for how to get out of this?” Lexa asked, fiddling with the books in her hands.

“What, afraid to kiss me, Woods?” Clarke teased, “afraid of germs?”

Lexa made a face, one of someone who's just gotten a really bad Berty Bott's Bean, and Clarke laughed.

“We can do this,” Clarke insisted, grabbing the books from Lexa's hands and placing them on the steps beside them. Lexa stared back at Clarke, watching her carefully. “But not if you're going to look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Lexa bit back. “Sorry, automatic response, I'll try again.” Lexa leaned over towards Clarke, who automatically closed her eyes, waiting,and Lexa placed her lips lightly on Clarke's cheek.

“Seriously, Lexa?” Clarke opened her eyes, and shook her head. “I don't think chaste is going to cut it here.”

“Fine, you try then.” Lexa pouted, crossing her arms. Clarke grabbed her arms, placing Lexa's hands on her hips instead.

“This will work better,” Clarke smiled, and Lexa looked back at her in disbelief. “Close your eyes.” It took a minute, but finally Lexa shut her eyes. Clarke slowly moved her hands up Lexa's biceps, up her shoulders to the back of her neck. And slowly, Clarke brought her lips to Lexa's, softly at first, and then adding pressure and tongue.

Lexa gasped, allowing their tongues to meet, and Clarke was surprised when Lexa continued, deepening the kiss, and pushing Clarke back, turning her so that Clarke's back was against the wall.

Clarke's hands moved to Lexa's hair, and Lexa's hands started to wander away from Clarke's hips, slowly going lower. It wasn't until they broke for air that the damage was done. They'd kissed their enemy. And there was no going back.

“Well, there's that,” Clarke said, biting her lip, looking thoroughly kissed.

“Right,” Lexa mumbled, “I should get... um... Lincoln's probably waiting for me.”

“Right, yup,” Clarke nodded, feeling a little overstimulated. “I'll see you around, Lexa.” Clarke muttered as the other girl disappeared up the steps.

 

...

 

“You know, you're both so stubborn I'm surprised I didn't see you guys still stuck at the staircase,” Anya said, as she walked into the room they shared. Clarke was tucked in bed, her book in her lap, though she honestly hadn't registered a word of whatever was going on.

“You know, I'm surprised you're back,” Clarke retorted, “you and Raven are so... flirtatious I'm surprised you didn't stay for a one night stand... or would it be the fourth or fifth time by now?”

“We had a quickie, but the second year Ravenclaws were coming back, and we didn't want to scar them for life,” Anya replied, smirking. Clarke couldn't tell if she was serious or not, so she let it slide. But Anya wasn't done.

“So, how was kissing my best friend?” Anya asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed across from Clarke. Anya only just dodged the book aimed at her head.

 

...

 

Of course, Anya had told Raven, who told Bellamy and Octavia. And they all took to pestering Clarke about it, adding comments and asking about it whenever they could. It lasted for two more days, and then the comments seemed to settle and they became more sparse.

It happened again though. It was as if doing it once just wasn't enough, now that she'd done it she had to try it again.

The second time was a day before everyone was due back for class and Clarke, Anya and Raven had been forced into helping take down the Christmas decorations around school. In a fun and mocking way, Anya and Raven insisted that Clarke clean up the hallway where mistletoe lined the staircase.

So there she was, using charms to take down mistletoe and whatever other decorations she could find. Charms that would have been useful four or five days ago.

“Hey there Griffin,” Lexa greeted, acting aloof and cool, leaning by one of the hallway benches.

“Hi, Lexa,” Clarke smiled back, blushing a bit, and trying to act cool by pretending to be busy. The hallway was decently empty, both of students and decoration, and Clarke had been taking her time, not wanting to return and be bothered by Anya and Raven teaming up against her, or being ordered around by one of the professors to do this or that.

“Take down that mistletoe?” Lexa asked, pushing herself off against the wall, and joining Clarke in her lazy meandering around the hallway.

“Yup,” Clarke answered, “didn't want a repeat of what happened.”

“Really?” Lexa asked, making eye contact, “you didn't seem to mind it.”

“You didn't either,” Clarke retorted, knowing it wasn't exactly the best response ever, but Lexa shrugged.

“Maybe I thought you'd be a better kisser,” Lexa teased, “you know for someone who's got self esteem flowing out of their ass, I thought you'd at least take my breath away.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke replied, one hand to her chest, acting more offended than she was. Clarke knew exactly what Lexa wanted now, she just needed to use the correct words, and they'd both get an excuse to repeat what happened days ago.

“You heard me Griffin.”

“Fine,” Clarke replied, looking down the hall pretending to look for any lost of forgotten decorations. “Maybe it wasn't my top stuff. Maybe I was under a bit of stress. Maybe I was worried someone would walk in on us.”

“So you think you'd do better in a broom closet?”

“You want to test me on it, Woods?” Clarke smirked. Game, set, match.

Lexa simply grabbed Clarke's empty hand, causing her to drop the box of decorations and pulled her along after her, turning down another corridor, and into an supply cupboard.

“How will this do?” Lexa asked, turning the candles on with a flick of her wand. Clarke didn't offer a reply, instead she pushed the other girl against the wall, and pressed her lips against Lexa's.

 

...

 

With classes back in session it became harder to find quality time alone. Though they were potions partners and had excuses to hang out together and study together, with their rowdy and nossy group of friends it was hard to keep secrets. And neither Clarke nor Lexa had told anyone about their repeat makeout sessions.

Raven had become suspicious and Anya as well. Their arguing had gone down in potions class and their marks had gone up (to Slughorn's great delight). Both girls had stopped automatically glaring at each other whenever they were close enough, instead it got replaced with sly smiles and glances that turned into almost glares whenever they thought another friend was looking.

Raven brought it up once, after supper some Thursday evening two weeks into January.

“There goes Clarke,” she remarked, as the blonde made her way quickly out of the dining hall. She had been in ten minutes, sitting, talking and eating with Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln, when she had checked her watch and made an excuse to leave.

“She didn't have prefect duty Tuesday evening, did she?” Raven asked Anya, who looked a bit confused before shaking her head.

“Knew it,” Raven confirmed.

“What's up, genius?” Anya asked.

“Not sure yet,” Raven shrugged, “she's been complaining a lot less lately. And disappearing a lot.”

“Maybe she's just getting laid,” Anya suggested.

“But who?” Raven asked. “She'd tell us who.”

“Maybe she doesn't want us to know,” Octavia put in, getting interested in the conversation at hand.

“We could ask,” Lincoln suggested, but Raven laughed.

“No way she'd tell us if she hasn't already,” Raven added, considering it for a moment. “It's our duty as friends to find out who this mystery person is.”

 

...

 

The next Monday, most of their friend group had gathered at supper together at the Slytherin table. Anya was sitting with Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia, discussing some finer points of Quidditch, Bellamy and Raven were playing a game of Wizard's chess and Clarke was reviewing her essay for History.

“I'm gonna head over to the library, see if I can finish this godawful thing,” Clarke decided, packing up her bag. She received a chorus of 'seeyah's before disappearing outside the dining hall.

“Operation Spy-on-Clarke is a go,” Raven announced, pushing the chess board aside earning a disgruntled yell from Bellamy who was proudly winning the game. Raven ignored him, pulling out a list.

“I have a list of potential Clarke candidates,” Raven said placing the list in front of Anya and Octavia.

“I'm sorry, but what's happening?” Lincoln asked, looking first to Octavia and then to Raven for answers.

“Right, to clue everyone in,” Raven explained, “we're gonna spy on Clarke.”

“Why?” Bellamy asked.

“She's sleeping with someone,” Octavia explained.

“We think she's sleeping with someone,” Anya clarified.

“She just won't tell us who,” Octavia continued.

“Have you tried just asking her?” Bellamy replied, knowing how difficult Octavia and Raven could be when put together.

“No, of course not,” Octavia replied, shaking her head at her foolish brother.

“Right, well, I'm out,” Lexa added, collecting her things.

“We could use your help, Lexa,” Raven called to her, but Lexa gave her a frown and a small shake of the head.

“You know,” Anya pointed out, once her best friend had left, “we probably should have sent someone to follow Clarke.”

 

...

 

“Our friends already suspect something,” Lexa pointed out. The two girls were hidden away in the cold hallway leading to the astronomy tower. This part of the castle was badly ventilated, causing it to be cold at night, and the large windows showed the beautiful night sky with the lake down below it. You could see your breath if you stood right beside the windows, the cold air fogging as it hit the glass.

“What? How?” Clarke asked. They were sitting close together on the ground across one of the large windows, watching the clouds slowly cover stars. Clarke's hands were in Lexa's lap, holding her free hand, trying to steal as much warmth as they could. Lexa was holding her close, one arm wrapped over her shoulder.

“Raven and Octavia are convinced you're sleeping with someone,” Lexa confessed.

“Who do they think?” Clarke asked.

“Not sure,” Lexa admitted, “I left before I saw the list.”

“A list?!”

Lexa nodded.

“This was all Raven, wasn't it?”

“So,” Lexa asked, a few seconds later, once the silence had passed, “are you sleeping with someone?”

The comment came off as lighthearted and joking, but Clarke could tell Lexa was slightly worried.

“Well,” Clarke said, smiling and blushing, “there is someone I'd like to sleep with.”

“Really?” Lexa asked, eyeing the girl carefully, waiting to see where Clarke was going with this.

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, making eye contact with Lexa. “She's this really annoying girl in Hufflepuff. Really beautiful, headstrong and stubborn. Has really nice green eyes, and pretty hair.”

“Ha,” Lexa scoffed. “Good luck with that. She's totally out of your league.”

“No, I know she can't resist me,” Clarke whispered, leaning closer to Lexa. “I'm charming like that.”

Lexa had already closed her eyes and moved the tiny amount to press her lips against Clarke's. She had pulled the blonde closer, moving her hand from her shoulder to the back of her neck to press Clarke tightly against her. The blonde didn't need the encouragement, she deepened the kiss, and slowly placed cold hand under Lexa's sweater, where they touched Lexa's strong abs.

“Oh! We could profit off this,” Clarke announced, breaking the kiss. She received a confused look from Lexa. “Like we come clean to Bellamy, and we get them betting on this. Like, who I'm sleeping with. And then when Bellamy wins, we split the profit.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed, laughing lightly.

“You're right,” Clarke muttered, “that wouldn't work. Bell would definitely tell his sister, who would tell Raven, who'd tell Anya.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“You still can't resist me,” Clarke retorted.

“You're right,” Lexa whispered, placing kisses on her neck, close to her ear. “Which is why we should go somewhere more private.”

 

...

 

They're more careful after that. It also becomes easier to avoid and escape their friend's since they're not too quiet around Lexa. In fact they try to enroll Lexa's help multiple times.

They almost get caught, multiple times.

One time Clarke had escaped for a quickie with Lexa after lunch and Lincoln had unwillingly followed, but he'd lost Clarke when she'd taken a detour through the bathrooms.

Another time, Clarke and Lexa had a romantic picnic planned by the lake, under the shade of the trees where they'd hopefully be hidden. Lexa had seen Octavia quickly enough, and had quickly hidden in the bush while Clarke pretended to enjoy a solitary picnic while reading.

It lasted until Valentine's day.

 

...

 

It was another Slughorn party. Clarke had insisted several times to multiple people that she'd be going alone. Raven had pestered her, telling her to go with Harper or with Bellamy, but each person Raven offered got shot down.

Even Slughorn had asked her if she'd be taking anyone and with a roll of her eyes she refused.

Anya and her had made their way to his office together, both dressed to the nines, and as soon as they spotted Raven, they rushed to her side, partaking in a few appetizers they passed on the way.

“Guess what I jacked, ladies?” Raven asked. She'd been early, and the other guests were just starting to arrive. She opened her small purse, where inside lay a bottle of firewhiskey.

“Raven, where the fuck did you get that?” Clarke asked quietly, making sure no professors were near. Anya simply made a grab for the bottle, not too discreetly chugging a shot.

“I may or may not have slipped it from Slughorn's liquor cabinet when I was asking about extra credit.”

Thoroughly impressed and convinced Raven could do no wrong, Clarke took a shot as well.

“It doesn't go too well with the punch,” Raven admitted, “but I'm thinking after a glass or two, it might not be so bad.”

“Did you see how Bellamy responded when Octavia told him Lincoln would be her date?” Clarke asked, trying a bit of her punch. Raven was right. It tasted like spicy grapes now.

“Ha,” Anya added, “he's an overprotective oaf.”

“I think they look cute together,” Raven said pointing over to where the couple seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation with Professor Flitwick.

“Is it bad that we just want that for you, Clarke?” Raven asked in a fake sweet voice, and Clarke just sighed.

“I'm going to go mingle,” Clarke added, taking a gulp of her drink before wandering off.

It was a while before Clarke found anyone that kept her attention and even then, Clarke would spend most of the time looking over her shoulder, around the room waiting for Lexa to come. And when Lexa finally arrived, Clarke realised it was worth the wait.

Dressed in a beautiful dark silver gown, with hair done up and makeup so perfect, Lexa looked amazing. And the minute Lexa arrived, Clarke decided she couldn't wait to leave. She wanted to get this beautiful girl alone, so she could show her exactly how she felt.

But that would have to wait.

Clarke waited an appropriate time, making eye contact with Lexa first, and making sure to be polite as she talked with Monty and Flitwick. It wasn't until Monty excused himself that Clarke excused herself as well, heading the opposite way to where Lexa was waiting.

“You look absolutely breathtaking,” Clarke whispered, her voice low, and Clarke noticed as Lexa's eyes scanned her, finally meeting her eyes. Lexa was about to return the compliment, but before she could, they were interrupted.

“Look at you fine ladies,” Slughorn said, a glass of punch in one hand. “So sad to see both of you without dates.”

Clarke shrugged, scanning the room.

“There's so many available bachelors,” Slughorn pointed out, “maybe you'll find one tonight.”

“Right,” Clarke awkwardly agreed, and Lexa just nodded passively.

“It's lovely to see the two of you getting along so well now,” Slughorn continued, and Clarke started to think that maybe Raven wasn't the only one drinking firewhiskey tonight, “both of your grades have gone up since then. You'll both have such bright futures, I'm sure of it.”

With that almost promise, he took another drink from his cup.

“Anyways, ladies,” he said, eyes wandering to his other guests around the room, “I should continue to mingle. Make sure to come say farewell before you go.”

And with that he was off, and Clarke watched him go before looking back at Lexa and laughing. She seemed to find the humour in the moment as well.

“You know Clarke,” she whispered, “I am very happy that he paired us together.”

“We should go celebrate that,” Clarke replied.

“We are at a party,” Lexa said.

“I meant alone.”

It didn't take Lexa any convincing to follow after Clarke. But neither girl bothered to check if they were being followed.

“You know,” Anya said, halfway across the room, “it's not even an hour into the party and Clarke's already leaving.”

“Wait, what?” Raven turned quickly, seeing the flash of blue escape out the door. “Come on Anya, it's time to bag us a Griffin.”

“You're so not funny, Raven,” Anya replied, following the slightly tipsy girl.

...

“Come out with your hands up, you dirty bastards” Raven shouted at the closet door they had followed Clarke to.

From inside the closet, Anya and Raven heard a bang of something falling and someone – Clarke probably- swearing.

“I think they found us,” Clarke whispered from the other side of the wall.

“No shit Sherlock,” Anya added.

“Shit,” Clarke laughed. “Any chance they'll leave?”

“No way, Griffin,” Raven shouted. “Out here now!”

Slowly the door opened, revealing Clarke and Lexa, both looking a little scruffy, Clarke's dress slipping, clearly unzipped in the back, with Lexa's lipstick on her shoulders and neck. Lexa wasn't fairing much better, an array of hickeys on her collar and her hair in disarray, she was looking decently flushed.

“No fucking way!” Raven said, eyes wide, whereas beside her Anya looked less than surprised.

“Predictable,” Anya sighed, shaking her head at the two.

“What do you two young ladies have to say for yourself?” Raven asked, pretending to scold the two.

“She seduced me,” Clarke joked, pointing to the girl beside her, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Like I believe that at all, Clarke,” Anya responded, crossing her arms. “One actual question, you knew I was still at the party with Raven. Why didn't you go use our dorm room?”

“We were... ugh... making our way there,” Clarke admitted, scratching the back of her neck bashfully as Lexa blushed vividly.

“You guys are hopeless,” Anya sighed, as Raven triumphantly shouted, “Just wait until I tell Octavia!”

 


End file.
